Build talk:N/any Blood Curse Hybrid
Came to find out, that this isn't half bad. Barbed applies prior to the casted spell actually taking effect, so it triggers Gaze. Lots and lots of ways to spread degen and basically be a huge shitter to casters and physicals. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:19, 27 February 2010 :Spoil Victor? :> I also tried a similar build today, this was the concept I started from. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Spoil Victor could work, but I personally like CE the most. It's so much degen with essentially 1 skill (if you pre-prep barbed) and you remove enchants. My favorite part of this build is that you basically shit all over any physical with just two skills (3 if you count barbed). Bleeding+Poison+Weakness+Faintheartedness is lol@urdamage. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:29, 27 February 2010 :::Also, Strip Enchantment kinda makes PoD redundant, Corrupt can still be used for los pressuros. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Obviously, if you use PoD, you don't use Strip and vice versa. I guess I should put Rip on there then too? In case someone is using PoD? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:42, 27 February 2010 :::::I'd bring Strip over PoD in arenas anytime, you could just drop it. Strip is also > Rip except for energy. The bleeding part is also useless. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Done. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:48, 27 February 2010 ups? --Frosty 00:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Bleeding is everywhere. Next we need a teambuild with this and Lacerate! --''Chaos?'' -- 00:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I had CF on the build, but took it off for SV because there were so many elites. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:09, 28 February 2010 I have been running a very succesful variant on this lately, it is with Life transfer, Life siphon and Opressive Gaze. This is alot more viable since you have immense amounts of health regeneration and you still have alot of pressure. :Wtf this should be in great!!! Chaos damned -.- also please sign with 4 '~' tyvm -- tÜrae£xy 18:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Also why is this not tagged for GvG, seems like a GvG build to me -- tÜrae£xy 18:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) why you run this when you can run the mesmer version? where is the advantage? Illoyon 23:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Being able to spec into both curses and blood. Also, what mesmer version? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:05, 12 March 2010 ::This I think. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that build is mostly intended for GvG to pressure with spamming the enemy team with conditions and Siphon. This build is more of a melee shutdown build. And I would never use this build in GvG, and the other one probably shouldn't even have a RA tag on it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:24, 12 March 2010 Actually fun to play! This build is the first in a while that I actually find fun to play. It's not 1-2-3-4-5 like assassins and its not 1-2-1-2 like rangers or "MAKE MY HEALTH BAR LONGER" for monks. I actually have to think a little. I like that. Fruit of boredom 01:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thanks....I guess. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus''']] 02:35, 31 March 2010 Variant This is a variant I've been using in FA for a while now. It shares a couple skills for degen and melee hate, but has the added purpose of helping keep Gunther alive. Let me know what you think. 19:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ghostmirror light without spirits sucks. Life transfer sucks. You dont have enough energy management. --Steamy..x 17:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) That should really be mainbar and it should be renamed to Blood Curses Hybrid, the current mainbar is weak. Could also be tagged for GvG. Optional for Enfeebe, Oppressive, Blood of the Master etc frostels 10:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :What? Blood of the Master? Lol MM. ::Blood of the Aggressor* frostels 12:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC)